hetalia International academy
by kurai ren
Summary: Hetalia International Academy or mostly know as hetalia...is always attended by those lucky enough to get in...Arthur Kirkland was lucky indeed not just because he s in but because of his roommate...
1. Chapter 1

**Hetalia international academy**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia or its characters they belong to ****Hidekaz Himaruya**

**

* * *

**

"Another bloody year!" a boy with emerald green eyes, messy blond hair and bushy eyebrows was walking towards his dorm room "dorm 1 room 302" he said to himself as he opened the dorm room.

it was a decent door room, it was arrange symmetrically, a bed at both sides of the walls, dresser s and drawing also at both sides of the walls and two study tables, the only thing not symmetrical was the door on the left that leads to a private bathroom, the walls were painted blue and the tiles were oak wood.

"I wonder who's my room mate...better not be that bloody frog"

Somebody was knocking on the door, when he opened it was a blond haired boy with blue eyes and glasses.

"Arthur guess what I live in the dorm next door"

"I don`t give a damn Alfred!"

Arthur Kirkland and Alfred F. Jones were both in grade 10 of Hetalia International Academy, only those lucky enough to get in attend this school, Arthur was lucky indeed to be able to enroll in such school

"so who`s your room mate?" Alfred asked his friend.

"Don`t know yet...hopefully not that frog....."

"Hey who are you calling a frog?" a boy with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes approached them.

"Francis don`t tell me you`re my roommate!" Arthur said feeling a bit nervous.

"_Non_...my roommate is Gilbert my room is 309"

Francis Bonnefey is in grade 11 in this school he used to be Arthur`s roommate.

"Good so where are the others?"

"well I think Feliciano is roomed with Ludwig....Antonio on the other hand is with Lovino...also I`m with matthew and well that`s all I know" Alfred said as he tried to remember those written on the list. "why don`t you check the list ou to see your roomie?"

They walked towards a bulletin board, there was a boy with blck hair, brown eyes and pale white skin looking at the list.

* * *

_**Floor 3 dorm 1 boys**_

_**Room 301 – Alfred F. Jones & Matthew Williams**_

_**Room 302 – Arthur Kirkland & Kiku Honda**_

_**Room 304 – Ludwig Beilschmidt & Feliciano Vargas**_

_**Room 305 – Antonio Fernandez Carriedo & Lovino Vargas**_

_**Room 306 – Vash Zwingli & Roderich Edelstein**_

_**Room 307 – Feliks Lukascewics & Toris Larinaitis **_

_**Room 308 - Heracles Karpusi & Sadiq Adnan**_

**_Room 309 – Francis Bonnefoy & Gilbert Beilschmidt_ **

**_Room 310 – _****_Mathias Køhler _****_ & Norway __Bokmål_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Huh who`s Kiku Honda?"

"that would be me......" the boy with black hair and brown eyes spoke "you must be my roommate Arthur Kirkland....please to meet you" he said as he bowed his head.

"not it`s fine........" he said, when Kiku lifted his eyes Arthur couldn`t help but get lost in his eyes, theres something in that boy that made Arthur froze.

"ano...Kirkland-san are you ok?" Kiku was worried since Arthur has only been staring at him.

"Oh I`m fine but just call me Arthur" he snapped back to the real world "oh yeah this my friend Alfred..."

"Hey are you not forgetting Moi..."

"I never thought of you as my friend.......well anyway do you want be to help you with your luggage?" he said as he help the other man with his belongings.

"Oh thank you..."

Arthur helped the other carry his thinks to their room, Kiku took the right side while Arthur took the left, after unpacking a few things they decided to head to the dinner hall for dinner. the diner hall is large enough to hold at least a hundred students, in campus there is at least 4 dorms since there is only a few students, there are six floors for each dorm the first floor locates the dinner room and the mail room, the other 5 floors are for the students, each room has two beds and a private bathroom, there are 10 rooms in each floor 9 dorm rooms and a stock room. in campus there is also a large cafeteria building near the classrooms, also the classes for the girls and boys are separated especially after a little" incident" that happened a few years back.

They sat at a long table with a few more students, twin Italian boys with brown hair and a curl, two German boys, one with blond hair slicked back and blue eyes the other with silver hair and crimson red eyes, also a Spaniard with tanned skin brown curly hair and green eyes, the Francis and Alfred beside him was another blond with blue eyes and wavy hair he seems to be holding a bear, he`s almost Identical to Alfred and he also wears glasses.

"Hey this is Kiku Honda..he`s a new student" Arthur announce as they sat down.

"Ne ne I`m Feliciano Nice to meet you~ve" the Italian said his eyes seem to be closed "and this is Lovino my brother"

"shut up bastard" Lovino`s eyes were hazel and his a lot grumpier that Feliciano.

"ehh Lovi don`t be like that...I`m Antonio how are you?" the Spaniard introduced.

"oi I`m Gilbert I`m awesome and this is my little brother west err I mean Ludwig" the German with silver hair and crimson eyes said as he pointed to the taller one with blond hair and blue eyes.

"Err nice to meet you...." said the one called Ludwig.

"I`m Matthew I'm Alfred`s brother" the blond with wavy hair said.

"And I`m Alfred but you probably know that already!" he said as he punch the air for emphasis.

"And I`m Francis, a pleasure to meet you Mon Cher" Francis said as he hugged Kiku from the back. "

Umm F-Francis....."

"oui!"

"I don`t think your hands should be there......."

Francis` hands were slowly moving to Kiku`s hip, Kiku shivers to every touch and tries to push the other away but failed. "You bloody perverted bastard leave him alone!" Arthur punched Francis right on the face, seconds later a fork was only centimeters from Francis face but luckily hit the wall.

"Leave him alone aru" a Chinese man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail and black eyes approached "Kiku I didn`t know you enrolled here" he said as he hugged Kiku.

"It`s fine Yao I never knew you studied here..."

Wang Yao was Kiku`s cousin and a third year at hetalia academy,

"aiya I missed you so much."

"You know him Yao?" Alfred asked a bit shocked.

"aiya this is my cousin Kiku..." he hugged Kiku even tighter.

"Wow you have a cousin Yao, DA"

They turned their heads to the Russian behind Yao, he has a light, beige-ish blond and his eyes are violet, He`s very tall and keeps a childish face but he`s smile is somewhat creepy.

"Ivan how are? Arthur asked nervously.

"I`m fine Da" the Russian replied "by the way I`m Ivan nice to meet you DA" he said as he looked at Kiku with his cute but creepy smile.

"I`m Kiku Honda" he said as he finally got out of Yao`s grasp.

"anyway Yao let's get something to eat" Ivan didn`t even wait for Yao`s response he just dragged him away.

"Kiku if you even need help I`m in room 405 with Ivan aru!" Yao called out being pulled away by Ivan.

"Kiku if I were you don`t get into Ivan`s bad side he`s a bit ......different" Arthur whispered to Kiku after the two were far away as possible, "well anyway the school serves food from other countries so I bet there's something from your country...shall we get some food?" Arthur suggested as the offered his hand.

Kiku simple nodded and took his hand.

* * *

**my fourth story**

**anyway thank you for reading and please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**ASAKIKU**

**by the way I call**

**Denmark - ****_Mathias Køhler_(since I read something about that being rumored as his human name)_  
_**

**Norway - _Norway _****_Bokmål_**** (I know his last name is`t really great but I ran out of IDEAS also It has something to do with Norway I think it`s a language or something)**

**I`m not sure if Hetalia International academy has been used just in case I`m sorry about that......TT_TT**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day was the start of classes; their classrooms shall be posted on the bulletin board of their floor.

Arthur got up early and took a bath, and then changed into his uniform; he wears his neat and clean, after which he prepares everything he might need, Kiku woke up and did the same only he also packed in a few gadgets.

"Oh hey I almost forgot here, my number..." Arthur scribble his number on a piece of paper and gave it to Kiku "In case something's wrong and I`m not there just text me okay"

"Arigato Arthur-san" he said as he bowed his head.

They proceeded to the bulletin board and read their classes.

* * *

**Dorm 1 floor 3 boys**

**Grade 10 – 1 (building 1, floor 4 room 401) **

_**Ludwig Beilschmidt**_

_**Norway Bokmål**_

_**Kiku Honda**_

_**Arthur Kirkland**_

_**Toris Larinaitis**_

_**Matthew Williams**_

_**Feliciano Vargas**_

_**Vash Zwingli**_

_**Grade 10 – 2 (building 1, floor 4 room 402)**_

_**Alfred F. Jones**_

_**Mathias Køhler**_

_**Feliks Lukascewics**_

_**Lovino Vargas**_

_**Grade 11 – 1 (building 1, floor 4 room 404)**_

_**Sadiq Adnan**_

_**Roderich Edelstein**_

_**Heracles Karpusi**_

_**Grade 11 – 2 (building 1 floor 4 room 405)**_

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_**Francis Bonnefoy**_

_**Antonio Fernandez Carriedo**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Well it looks like we`re classmates" Arthur said as he looked at the other.

"Yes well shall we have breakfast" the other suggested.

After breakfast they decided to go to their classrooms, since Hetalia has only a few students classes has only been divided into three sections sometimes even two in class there's mostly only 15 -20 students sometimes even less.

inside there`s already a number of students and has already chosen their seats Kiku and Arthur took the last seats at the left, near the window, Matthew took his seat near the door, Ludwig and Feliciano sat at the middle of the room, and a few has entered.

"Kiku I never knew you enrolled here"

Kiku looked to the location of the voice, a boy with dark brown hair that comes down to his jaw, and lighter brown eyes approached.

"Kaoru so you study here to...so does that mean Yong Soo has...." Kiku looks a bit worried.

"Yes but don`t worry he`s in class 3" Kaoru replied.

"Hey Kiku is he another relative?" Arthur interrupted their conversation.

"Oh gomenasai Arthur-san, this is Kauro my cousin" Kiku replied. "Kaoru this is my roommate Arthur"

"Nice to meet you......" he said as he walked away.

first class was homeroom, in that subject everyone just introduced themselves, after which they were given free time to anything they want as long as they behave themselves, some chatted with friends others play or read some even used their gadgets.

Arthur was reading when he noticed Kiku was listening to his Mp3.

"Hey what are you listening to?"

"it`s Japanese but do you want to listen?"

The other simply nodded and took the other ear phone, he couldn`t understand but he could make out that it was a love song, Arthur likes the song even if he doesn`t understand.

_sayonara aa  
anata ga suki de karameta omoi makka na ito  
hodokete aa  
mahou ga toketa boku wa hitori de aruite ikeru kana?_

he suddenly thought of Kiku at that part, he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, he feels like hugging the other ever so tightly, it`s like they`ll part away.

_garasu no sora wa wareta_  
_tomatte ita sekai ugoki hajimeta_  
_bokura igai wa zenbu, fukitobette hashagun da_

_hanashitai koto ga takusan atta_  
_umare kawaru nara kimi ni naritai na_

He felt the mixture of sadness and worry, his heart beating rapidly, when the song finally stopped he was frozen he doesn't know why.

"Arthur-san are you ok?" Kiku asked a bit worried.

"yeah I`m fine...so anyway what other songs do you have?" he asked hiding his nervousness with a smile.

They listened to few more songs before the teacher arrived, all they did in most classes was introduction and free time the bell rang it, was lunchtime Arthur asked the other if he would like to join them for lunch the other simply declined and went to the library.

"aiya where`s Kiku?" Yao approached their table looking for his cousin.

"Well I asked if he wants to join but declined"

"Well I`m not shocked he is very distant to people" a boy with short black hair, with a flyaway curl on the right side of his head, suddenly popped up behind Yao "in fact you`re Lucky he even talked to you"

"Im Yong Soo...where did you come from aru" Yao yelled.

"Behind you aniki" Yong Soo began to giggle like a girl.

"Why is that?" Arthur asked a bit curious

"well he`s shy and well a bit of a Loner, he prefers to be alone also he doesn`t have much friends......sometimes on family reunions he would just stays in one table not even making a conversation with the people around him.........also I guess it also has to do with his parents his father is an owner of a computer company in Japan so he`s very busy and his mother died a few years ago after his birth so nobody takes care of him in fact when he was three till he`s ten years old we took care of him, Right aniki"

"aiya it`s true aru" Yao sighed "poor thing no wonder he prefers to be alone"

"I mean yeah his father sends him presents and stuff but during his award ceremonies or festivals all Kiku wanted was his dad to be there but he never got his wish" Yong Soo continued "in fact onetime when he was eleven we visited him in Japan, there was a festival in Japan and he asked his father to go....so the day of the festival there was a car outside but his father's not there so he had to go with just me and Aniki...also"

"We get it already!" Yao exclaimed trying to shut Yong Soo up.

"Ouch poor thing I wonder how he survives...." Matthew commented.

"well hey I know why don`t we take him out tonight you know arcade a movie or anything fun" Alfred suggested.

"good luck with that we tried to ask him if he wants to swimming he declined aru" Yao pointed out. "he never even tried to make friends it`s like he`s trying to push everyone away aru"

"that`s a real problem why don`t we try anyway there's no harm in that right?" Arthur said.

they begin to plan out what to do to make Kiku get out of his shell

* * *

**hehehe another chapter  
**

**I know it`s a boring chapter........**

**but I have writers block sorry :P  
**

**anyway Kaoru is hongkong**

**also the song is MAKKA NA ITO**

**it`s not mine I just used it for this chapter anyway**

**please forgive poor plotting and or typing errors**

**i know some might wonder how can a song that you can`t understand make you think of someone especially.............. if it sounds like a love song...........**

** trust me it happens...**

**I was listening to a japanese love song once even if I don`t know the English translations it suddenly reminded me of my crush...................... **

**so things like that just happen.......**


	3. Chapter 3

The bell rang and Lunch break was over and all student`s returned to their classrooms.

"Hey Kiku..." Arthur sat on his chair next to Kiku.

"hai Arthur-san" he asked.

"Would you like to join us later after school?" he asked.

"ano......sorry I rather not but thank you for your concern" he said looking away

"Come on please Kiku It`ll be fun...." he tried to persuade him but he only shook his head.

"gommenasai..... Arthur-san"

"it`s fine....." he replied.

the second half of school has begun and it`s all introductions and free time by the end of the last subject the students are to join after school activities, such as basketball, volleyball, drama even shooting, the school has these facilities such as a basketball court tennis court volleyball court, soccer field, ice rink, auditorium, dojo, music rooms located in the music building, anything that can enhance the child`s talent even a shooting range, the school is ridiculously big for only a few students it takes a fifteen to ten minute walk from the dorm to their classroom. also club is also a time when girls and boys have joined together, in lunch and sometimes school activities the girls join the boys.

"So what are you joining?" Arthur asked trying to make a conversation.

"Maybe I`ll look around a while" Kiku replied thinking of the clubs he could join.

"Artie!" Alfred jumped on Arthur`s back causing them to fall.

"Bloody wanker what the hell do you think you`re doing!"

"hey what club are you joining I think I`ll go for basketball no wait maybe soccer or baseball or I might join them all!" he exclaimed "so what are you.....hey where did you go" as Alfred talked about the clubs he`s joining Arthur and Kiku snuck away.

They tried the dojo.

"Huh KIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKUUUUUU!" Im Yong Soo was about to hurl himself to Kiku.

".......!"

"owww damn it Kiku that hurt" Im Yong Soo said rubbing his nose, he slid the door open "huh where`d he go...."

"you think you over did it when you slam the door shut on in face? I could have sworn he hit the door......" Arthur and Kiku where running away from the dojo.

"you have no idea what that Idiot might do!" he exclaimed as they made it into the creativity building.

"huh Arthur!" a Hungarian girl with long, light brown hair and green eyes approached. "hey will you guys be joining the photography club?"

"oh Elizabeta how are you?" Arthur greeted "oh this is Kiku my new roommate"

"Umm K-Konnichiwa....." he said as he bowed his head nervously.

Elizabeta looked at him for a while before she pulled his hand.

"Come on...you`re cute you know why don`t you try something?"

"....!"

"Wait Elizabeta I don`t think........."

Too late Elizabeta has already dragged Kiku into the (Girls) dressing room. Arthur was outside waiting he could hear a few protest and persuasions, after what seems like thirty minutes they came out.

"Oh hey are you---"

Arthur was speechless; Kiku was now wearing a white backless gown, his gloves were about arm length and he`s wearing a silver tiara and while high heel shoes, also with the blush appearing on his face Arthur`s face became red as well.

"OH MY GOD! Kiku you look so cute" the Hungarian yelled "wait I got my camera,,," she took a few pictures of Kiku before pulling him back in.

this time he was wearing a black French maid`s outfit with cat ears and a tail, after a few photos she was about to drag him back in when she noticed a familiar figure.

"FELI!" DO YOU WANT TO PLAY WITH ME!" the Hungarian yelled to the person walking by.

"huh ne ne Doitsu can I play with Elizabeta please!" Feliciano let go of Ludwig and ran towards Elizabeta.

Kiku quickly took his clothes inside and ran away not even bothering to change first, Arthur chased after him; they stopped when they reached the restroom

"umm hey Arthur-san do you mind if I change?" Kiku still panting asked Arthur.

"yeah I`ll wait for you here" he replied as the other enter the restroom.

while waiting he couldn`t help remember the outfits Elizabeta made him wear, he ended up with a nose bleed, luckily he there was a lavatory so he washed himself.

"Huh Arthur-san why are you wet?" Kiku got out and noticed Arthur`s face was wet.

"Umm....errr......I washed my face.....there was some dirt" he lied luckily the other didn`t seem to notice. "hey let`s return to the dorms we`ll look for a club tomorrow..."

"Ok.....umm is she always like that....?"

"sometimes....mostly her target is Feliciano sometimes even Gilbert......" he replied "she`s a junior in this school..."

"Oh I see......" He replied looking away from the other "hey I think I should return this to Elizabeta-san tomorrow..."

"oh give it Roderich he`s Elizabeta`s boyfriend....don`t worry he`s in dorm 306"

They returned to the dorms Kiku changed his clothes before going out to Roderich`s room, he knocked at the door Minutes later he heard gun shots and the door opened to reveal an Austrian with violet eyes and wavy brown hair, with a wild strand standing by the door step, behind him was a boy with blonde hair, in a chin-length bob cut and green eyes.

"Yes may I help you" the Austrian asked.

"umm are you Roderich-san Elizabeta-san`s boy friend?"

"As much as I hate to say it yes why has she done something awkward or disturbing again?" he asked as he raised a brow not really shocked that his Girlfried might have done something again.

"No umm I came to ask if you can return this to her" he gave Roderich the costume Elizabeta made him wear.

"Let me see she made you wear this and when she was distracted you ran for your life...." he asked, Kiku only nodded his head "I see I do sincerely apologise about her behaviour"

"no it`s no trouble Roderich-san..." Kiku said as he bowed his head "sorry for disturbing you"

"no It`s fine it`s regarding Elizabeta after all I`m not really surprised" he said as he closed the door gently.

While he was walking back a loud thud was heard at the end of the hall way somewhere between room 310 and the stock room, out of curiosity he approached the room nearing the rooms door 310 swung open and a boy with short, wild blond hair and blue eyes came flying out.

"Hey Norge that hurt" said the blond

"Shut up you Idiot....." a boy with short, light blond hair and dull blue eyes stepped out of the room, "don`t be such a baby...."

"ehh but...huh?" the taller blond turned his head to Kiku who was standing by the scene "hey there I`m Matthias what d`ya need" he asked with a big goofy grin.

"ummm s-sumimasen...I just heard noises and was curious...." he replied bowing his head.

"Hey what happened?" Alfred approached the scene along with Matthew and Arthur.

"Hey Kiku I thought you only went to return the dress...." Arthur asked a bit worried.

"Y-Yes but I heard noises then ummm well as you can see?"

"Don`t worry its usual Norway and Mathias seem to always do that" Alfred explained. "anyway you up for today?"

"Sorry but no thanks I`ll just stay inside..." Kiku replied

"Hey! where ya Goin?" Matthias asked.

"Arcade wanna come?" Alfred offered.

"Sure, well see yeah later Norge!" Matthias stood up and dusted himself.

"Umm I`ll stay here with Kiku.." Arthur said as they left.

"sure well see yeah" the three of them left.

"oh well at least he`s gone...by the way I`m Norway we`re in the same class right?" he said in his calm voice.

"Hai, I`m Kiku Honda well good night to you....." he said as he bowed his head.

"So how do you Like Hetalia?" asked Arthur trying to make a conversation.

"I really like my stay here" the other replied.

* * *

**huh another chapter sorry for the late update blame writers block**

**anyway......**

**I also want to warn those that maybe the updates will be really really late since I`m on another Fanfic at the moment**

**it`s still hetalia though also it`s still about ASAKIKU**

**well you`ll understand why I need to concentrate on the other I`ll try to update as soon as possible maybe I`ll try chapter by chapter**

**sorry for the inconvenience  
**

**anyway Please forgive poor plotting and typing errors**

**oh this chapter has been edited since I accidentally typed Elizabeta as a senior she`s only a junior  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, classes has begun, even if Hetalia was very light on the students the academics are the hardest, that`s why only those lucky enough are accepted here.

"This is boring......" Arthur complained resting his head on his table.

"Arthur-san you should pay attention...." Kiku suggested still taking notes.

"I guess.......aren`t you a bit bored"

"Not really......"

"I see...."

Arthur examined the class room only a few seem to be listening while the others either sleep chat or just doodle in their notebooks, Arthur was slowly drifting off to sleep, he woke up at the next subject. This cycle continues until lunch break.

"Damn I can`t believe I fell asleep..." Arthur yawned stretching his arms.

"Well if you`d like you can borrow my notes.." Kiku offered.

"Umm No I couldn`t...."

"no it`s fine here..."

"Umm thanks..."

There was an awkward silence till somebody came yelling at the door.

"NORGE!Let's have lunch" Matthias rushed in jumping on Norway.

"Damn it....You Get off me" Norway punched Matthias on the face.

Another person came barging in the room.

"Liet there you are let`s have lunch I`m like totally Hungry" a Polish boy with light, shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes, barged in for some reason he`s wearing the girls uniform.

"Umm Feliks why are you wearing a skirt...?" a Lithuanian boy with shoulder-length brown hair and green eyes asked.

"I said I`m Like totally starved let's eat" the polish said as he dragged the other out of the room.

"Umm Arthur-san who are they and why is he wearing a skirt?" Kiku whispered to Arthur.

"oh the one in the skirt is Feliks and that`s a hobby of his the other one is Toris" he replied.

"Oh....."

"Well anyway do you have plans for lunch?"

"Sorry I think I`ll just go to the library....."

"Oh Ok...."

Arthur met up with his friends at the cafeteria, at their usual place.

"so Arthur I`m guessing Kiku`s at the library" Alfred asked as he took a bite at his Burger.

"Yeah he still won`t eat lunch with us"

"Maybe Yong Soo is right Kiku is very distant..." Matthew said but no one paid attention.

"What club did he join anyway..."

Arthur`s face reddens but he tried to hide it "umm E-Elizabeta saw us yesterday and ...well made Kiku wear some dresses so we didn`t get to join a club yesterday"

There was a moment of silence until all of them burst out into laughter.

"OH my god I would love to see that" Alfred said still laughing.

"I bet Arthur had a nosebleed, non?" Francis teased.

"You bloody perverted wine bastard! Of course not" he lied.

"Oui but your face says otherwise" he chuckled.

"Well I think Kiku looked cute ~ve" Feliciano said.

"What you saw him?" Alfred asked.

"Yup me and Doitsu were passing by till Elizabeta called me after Kiku she dressed me up next" he narrated everyone just looked at him.

"So what did she make Kiku wear?" Alfred asked.

"I think it was a maid outfit with cat ears and a tail" Feliciano tried to recalled.

Everyone Imagined it suddenly mostly everyone's face was red.

The bell rang and their next class will be cooking.

"Ok we shall be baking a cake now please follow instructions carefully" the teacher seems to be Italian.

everything seems to be in order until the fire alarm went off, it was Arthur`s oven went on fire, everyone tried to put it out, luckily the fire was out and nobody got hurt.

"Kirkland how come each time you cook a disaster follows" the teacher scolded.

"I don`t know.."

"And if not a disaster your fool is poisonous or deadly"

Arthur just look down, "my cooking is not that bad" he thought to himself.

"Huh Okay class dismiss" the teacher yelled and everyone left the room.

"Arthur-san are you ok?" Kiku came worried written all over his face.

"Umm yeah I`m fine.."

"Umm Arthur-san please don`t move" he took out a handkerchief.

"Huh why-"

Kiku rubbed something off Arthur`s cheek, he blushed but enjoyed it anyway.

"You had some dirt on your face" he said politely "Arthur-san?"

Arthur was dazed; his face showed a light shade of red, he didn't hear the other.

"Arthur-san are you ok?"

"Umm I`m fine" he finally snapped back to reality "anyway let`s get to class."

after school they went to search for their club, as long as it`s not within the dojo or photography club. They decide on the arts club since them both like drawing and painting, after that they decide to return to the dorm.

"So Kiku what type of person do you like?" Arthur asked trying to make a conversation.

"Umm well I like kind people..." he replied.

"oh I see do you like anyone?..." he suddenly slapped a hand to his mouth "why the hell did I ask that" he thought to himself"

"Yes..."

He looked at Kiku who was blushing, he was blushing as well.

"What about you Arthur-san...so you like anyone yet?"

"Umm yeah I think so....." he looked away still embarrassed.

They walked back into the dorms, still pretty embarrassed about their earlier discussion.

* * *

**sorry for the late update **

**having writers block**

**please any piece of advice is very useful**

**also please give me some help**

**also please forgive typing errors and well poor plotting**


	5. Chapter 5

finally after days of waiting and it`s the weekend, freedom from school, this is the day all student`s have been waiting for especially if you`re Alfred F. Jones the weekend shall begin. the students enjoy themselves a day with no classes, finally a break from school, but they will have to return to campus before the curfew.

"So what are your plans today?" Alfred asked during breakfast.

"Well umm Gilbert asked me to go hang out with him..." Matthew replied.

"What you two are still dating?" he asked in shock.

"well he`s dating the awesome me got a problem?" Gilbert replied.

"Yeah lay of my little brother...." he demanded

"Umm please stop....." Matthew tried to stop them luckily he was noticed.

"So what about you Antonio?" he turned to Antonio who was hugging Lovino.

"I won the bet so Lovi`s gonna hang out with me..." He chirped.

".....bastard....." Lovino murmured

"M e and Doitsu are gonna eat pasta" Feliciano cheered.

"What about you Francis?, do you have any plans?" He then turned to Francis.

"Well I`ll go look for a pretty Lady" he replied as he took out his rose.

"Hey! What about you Iggy?"

"Nothing really.....hey Kiku what do you have planned?" he turned to the other.

"ano....just stay in our dorm..." he replied.

"umm that`s no good hey why not just hang with me?" he suggested turning away, his face turned crimson.

"ummm.....I couldn`t......" the other replied

"Come on It`ll be fun....."

"Ok then...."

After breakfast Arthur waited for Kiku to get dressed and ready, after which Arthur decided to go for a walk at the park.

"Kiku where would you Like to go?"

"Anywhere is fine"

"Umm sure why don`t we have some tea first"

Arthur decides to take Kiku to a nearby cafe for tea; little do they know their being followed.

"Hey Francis are you sure we`re unnoticed?"

"oui, Arthur is as blind as a bat when he`s busy"

Meanwhile the two are starting to order.

"What would you like to order?" a waitress approached their seat holding a note pad and pen ready to take their order.

"Umm I`ll take some black tea" Arthur replied.

"Umm I`ll just have the same thing" Kiku said looking a bit confused.

"Coming right up....would you like some sweets with that?" the waitress asked.

"Yeah some scones are you ok with that Kiku?" Arthur replied.

"Umm Hai...." he said as he nodded his head.

"Please wait for awhile....." she said as she left to get their order.

"Well have you ever tasted black tea before?"

"Not really but I don`t think they have Japanese tea..."

"Oh I see well I bet you`ll love it...."

Back at Francis and Alfred....

"Umm they`re just talking" Alfred complained sitting at the table behind them.

"oui but you do not know when Arthur shall make a move" he said taking a close look.

"You got a point"

At Kiku and Arthur, the waitress just got back with their orders.

"here`s your orders..." the waitress said as she set down their order.

"Arigato..."

"Thank you"

"Well would you like some sugar and milk with that?"

"hai arigato Arthur-san"

"So umm Kiku what do you feel about going to the amusement park after this?"

"Sounds nice Arthur-san..."

After tea they went to the amusement park, Arthur made Kiku ride a few rides, them seem to have enjoyed themselves except when they rode the rollercoaster.

"A-Arthur-san...I`m dizzy....." Kiku said swaying a little to the left.

"Oh shit! Hey be careful...." he grabbed the other wrist "maybe we should rest for a while" he sat the other on the nearby bench.

When Kiku felt better they decided to enter the haunted house, the haunted house was designed to look like an old mansion with broken windows and vines.

"are you ready" there was a hint of fear in Arthur`s voice.

"ummm.....H-hai..." Kiku was shaking a little.

they went inside, there are times when Kiku would hug or grab Arthur when he`s afraid, and Arthur would blushed furiously but at last they finally got out.

"Well should we return to campus" Arthur asked still blushing.

"Y-yes.." Kiku replied still holding Arthur`s arm tightly.

Meanwhile....

"Alfred wake up we`re out of the haunted house......" Francis said poking the passed out Alfred.

Upon returning to campus Kiku stopped in front of a pond.

"Arthur-san let`s take a photo" he said as he took out his camera.

"Sure....." he took out his cell phone and readied the camera.

They both took a picture to remember this day. while returning to campus Kiku fell asleep on the train leaning over Arthur, Arthur also fell asleep and leaned over Kiku`s head.

"Hey Kiku we`re here..." he woke up when the train stopped, he shook the other lightly.

"ano....Gomenasai Arthur-san" the other replied.

"it`s fine...."

They made it back to the dorms just in time for dinner; everyone was seated at the table including a passed out Alfred.

"What happened to Alfred-san?" Kiku asked when he saw the fainted Alfred.

"Umm he watched something scary that he passed out" Francis quickly replied.

"I see......" Arthur said.

"oui, so did anything interesting happen?" Francis asked trying to change the subject.

"No I`m not like you, you crazy frog!"

After that the all returned to their dorm rooms, everybody readied themselves for bed and tried to get some sleep, the whole dorm was quite.

"ano .....Arthur-san...." Kiku called looking at the ceiling.

"Yes what is it Kiku" Arthur turned his head to face the Asian's bed.

"Umm Arigato....I had fun" he said quickly trying to hide the faint blush that appeared on his cheek.

"Well I did too so why don`t you go to sleep" Arthur said also hiding his blush.

"hai good night Arthur-san" Kiku said as he closed his eyes

"Good night Kiku"

They both fell asleep remembering the fun they had today, Arthur himself had a wonderful dream.

* * *

**sorry for the late update**

**the internet is annoying**

**can someone give me advise**

**anyway please forgive typing error and poor plotting**


	6. Chapter 6

"ARTHUR YOU`VE GOT TO HELP US!" Elizabeta ran up to Arthur with a pleading face it looks like she needs help.

months have passed and in a few days it`ll be Hetalia`s performance day, in which is the day the drama club and volunteer students perform a play in front of the whole school, even though Elizabeta is in the photography club she sometimes help with the drama club which is the reason she`s helping them in the play.

"What is it Elizabeta?" he asked still a bit surprised by the sudden tackle.

"we need your help and also Kiku`s" he said looking for the Asian "where is he?"

"At the library he still refuses to have lunch with us"

"Well anyway no one seems to fit in the costumes and well the first time I met him he fit pretty well so we need him in the play and there isn`t much time to sew more" she explained "but could you get him to do it?"

"Depends so what play are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Snow white and he`ll be playing the main lead"

Arthur almost choked on his food; he was shocked that a boy will be playing the main lead. Alfred and the other heard of this and started laughing.

"OMG! Elizabeta I`m definitely watching this play" Alfred announced still giggling.

"So umm Arthur would you play the prince?"

A moment of brief silence until the others laughed again.

"Arthur? Prince? OH MY GOD!"

"mei gott that`ll be hilarious"

"S-S-SHUT UP YOU GITS!"

"well will you do it?" she said, but she has something up her sleeve "it`s fine if you can't....Orando said he`ll help so maybe he`ll do it"

"Orando? Orando Netherlands?"

"Yup Bella got him to help us" she secretly knows Arthur doesn`t have a good impression on him.

Orando Netherlands, grade 11 class 1 in hetalia, Arthur doesn't really like him ever since they first met, not just because he always shown to be aggressive to other, it`s because rumours have said that he has a Liking for Kiku, well Kiku seems to be the only one that he shows care and kindness to, it wasn`t a very good first meeting though also.

"_Alright class we`ll be having a joint project with grade 11 class 1 today so please refrain for doing anything fighting or nonsense"_

_a few weeks ago Grade 11 class 1 and grade 10 class 1 are had a joint project, Arthur and Kiku are both in grade 10 class 1 and that`s when they met Orando Netherlands. Typical students sometimes known to acts aggressive to his classmates so no one bothers him._

"_Alright umm Orando why don`t you pair up with Kiku"_

"_........."_

_a boy with short, spiky pale brown hair with sideburns, and amber or blue eyes, was approaching Kiku`s table, of course Kiku being so polite greeted the grumpy looking student._

"_ohaya guzaimasu, I`m Kiku Honda" he said with a smile._

"_Orando Netherlands...." he said with a bored tone._

_Arthur has heard of him and began to become worried._

"_Arthur why don`t you pair up with Wang Yao"_

_Yao has approached his table but focuses his eyes on Orando, he`s become worried about his cousin._

"_right since all of that is settled today you`ll be learning how to be responsible...so you`ll be taking care of this doll, it`ll be like being parents you`ll watch over it and tend to its needs, that thing will cry when it needs something or if it`s upset, so your room order shall be temporarily changed, well I say good luck." _

_After which Arthur has to be a fake spouse to Yao and Kiku to Orando, of course Arthur was worried everyone knows that Orando can be aggressive, one night Arthur decided to spy on Orando and Kiku._

_He checked the bulletin board, scanning the name Orando Netherlands._

"_room 410 " he murmured approaching the said room, upon arrival, he didn`t like was he saw, the doll thing was crying but no one was tending to it, also Orando has Kiku cornered._

"_Umm Orando-san......is something the matter?" he was listening to their conversation._

"_Nothing at all....you just look so cute...."_

"_umm Orando-san umm the doll is crying..."_

"_Who cares...."_

_when Arthur had enough he swung open the door, the two stayed still in shock, Arthur grabbed the doll and Kiku`s wrist and dragged him out of the room, when they were far away from that room Arthur cornered Kiku._

"_Are you Ok?"_

"_I`m fine...although I was a bit shocked that was the first time Orando-san was so....."_

"_It`s fine but I prefer you to sleep in our room.."_

"_But......the project...."_

"_Who gives a damn? damn it I was so worried so I came here to rescue you and I will you are sleeping in our dorm in that`s final...."_

_the pulled Kiku roughly back to their room, Yao was asleep in Kiku`s bed, and Arthur took the extra pillow and blanket and lay down on the floor._

"_You can take my bed....."_

"_Umm hai....arigato"_

_The night ended with that, the next morning Arthur complained to the teacher and so Arthur and Kiku ended up as partners._

"So Arthur will you do it?"

Arthur snapped back into reality, and looked at Elizabeta.

"Well just to get that Netherlands punk away from Kiku fine" his face was getting redder and he could feel his cheeks heating up.

"Jealous much" Alfred muttered while looking at the flustered Arthur.

"I`m not.....I`m just worried..."

just at that moment the bell rang and it`s time to get to class, Elizabeta has given Arthur the schedule, they`ll be excused from their co-curricular activities and she warned him they`ll be practicing late.

"Kiku?"

"Yes Arthur-san?"

"Well Elizabeta asked me to help her with the play and well she wants you to be the main lead"

"W-w-what! But Arthur-san surely I cannot-"

"Please..."

"Ok fine I`ll help...'

"Thank you Kiku"

After class they proceeded to the auditorium for practice.

"Huh? Kiku-nii!" A girl with long and brown, with a wild curly strand sticking out on the right side of her head suddenly Hugged Kiku.

"Mei-chan...How are you?"

"I`m fine "

"Umm this is my roommate Arthur..." he said as he pointed to the other "Arthur-san this is Mei my cousin"

"Oh yes nice to meet you"

"Are you going to help the drama club?"

"hai, Elizabeta-san asked for our help"

"I see"

they suddenly heard gun shots, form the corner a Swiss boy with blonde hair, in a chin-length bob cut and green eyes, the one Kiku saw when he went to see Roderich, next to him was a girl with the same feature except she has a violet ribbon on the right side of her head, and they noticed a terrified Francis running for his life.

"Brother Don`t you think that was a bit too much?" the girl asked.

"No way Lili who knows what that perverted bastard might do if I haven`t come in time" the boy said patting the girl on the head "are you Ok?"

"Yes and thank you big brother" the girl nodded.

"Vash what do you think you`re doing?" Elizabeta approached with Roderich.

"he was approaching my Little sister and It`s my job to protect her"

"Well please do it outside"

"Lily are you Ok?" a girl with long dark hair, tied into two pigtails with red ribbons ran towards them.

"I`m fine Sesel..." she replied.

"Oh! hey! there here!" Elizabeta walked up to Arthur and Kiku "right these Arthur and Kiku they`ll be helping us out."

"Hey there I`m Sesel nice to meet you"

"Umm Hi I`m Lili Zwingli and this is my brother Vash" she pointed to her brother, the boy just looked away not caring if he`s being polite or not.

"Oh hey are those the helpers" a girl with short and wavy blonde hair and green eyes approached "Hi there my Name is Bella and the Idiot over there is my brother" she pointed out to the lone figure looking at their direction.

"Hi there Kiku...Arthur" Orando said with a bored expression on his face.

Kiku hid himself behind Arthur while Arthur glared at the taller man.

"Kiku.....Kiku Honda...oh so you must be the boy rumoured to be my brother`s crush" Bella said patting the boy on the head "don`t worry if he does something stupid I`ll kill him"

"Bella aren`t you supposed to be helping me?" Orando said still looking at Kiku and Arthur.

"Whatever....so what are your roles here?"

"Well Kiku will be playing snow white since he fits the costumes and well look he has white skin and black hair so that works and Arthur will be playing the prince" Elizabeta replied.

"What! Why would that talentless nobody play the prince?" Orando yelled, everybody was shocked by his sudden remark.

"Well if you want to be prince then show us what you`re made off I bet Arthur can be a better prince than you" Elizabeta snapped.

Orando glared at Arthur for a while but complied "Fine I`ll take the challenge but....If I become prince...... it won`t just be in the play but also in real life"

Some girls squealed while Vash gave him the "eww you`re gross look" while Roderich just merely stared, Arthur on the other hand just glared at him.

"Fine but if I become prince you`ll leave him alone" Arthur demanded, Orando just nodded his head and complied.

The competition begins.....

* * *

**Please kill my computer.......**

**Better yet my Internet connectivity.......**

**sorry for the late Update I wonder why do I lose connectivity every 9:00 it`s annoying.**

**Also I`ve lost connectivity for a day **

**So please forgive typing error and well poor plotting**

**Sesel – Seychelles**

**Bella – Belgium**

**Orando – Netherlands**

**Lili – Liechtenstein**

**Mei - Taiwan**

**Well I`ve read that Netherlands didn`t act aggressive towards Kiku also on some fan arts they pair Kiku with Netherlands so yeah I paired them up**

**Also thank you **

_**SanguisRubeus**_

**I finally have an Idea for the next chapter..... **


	7. Chapter 7

After class they would proceed to the auditorium for practice, they have to work twice as hard since there's only a few students, eventually Alfred and the other`s decided to help, well they were helpful except for the occasional gun shots from Vash; trying to chase Francis away.

"But I cannot accept a gift from a stranger" Kiku read his lines.

"But my dear it is a reward for being a good girl" Natalia said holding up an apple.

"Well if you insist" Kiku took the fake apple he took a bite fell.

"oww!"

"Cut! Kiku are you hurt?"

"Yeah I`m fine...."

"Well why don`t you take a break anyway we have to check out Orando and Arthur"

They proceeded to two figures reading their lines, Orando was doing fairly well but Arthur did as well.

"If you allow me to take dear snow white I`ll find a doctor to awake her from her long slumber"

"Ve we cannot allow that" Feliciano said playing one of the dwarves.

"May I at least give her a kiss?"

"Well done Arthur...you`re not bad yourself Orando..." Elizabeta praised as they approached the two figures. "You two would make a perfect prince"

"So who`ll play the prince?"

"well it`s so hard to choose I guess we`ll decide later....anyway why don`t we try fitting in the costumes."

Elizabeta took Kiku to the girls dressing room while Arthur and Orando went in the boy`s the costumes where already ready and hanging, after a while they came out.

"alright let`s try from the start!"

And everyone began to practice, after a few days they shall perform and Arthur and Kiku felt nervous the day was nearing and they haven`t chosen a prince yet.

They were on the scene when snow white (in this case Kiku) was singing near the wishing well and then Arthur approached.

"Well my dear you have such a lovely voice"

"Umm T-thank you....."

"May I know your name?"

"I have to go now I`m sorry" Kiku picked up the bucket and ran.

"Perfect! I think the prince should be Arthur, based on both of your performances I think Arthur fits the part" Elizabeta declared, all of them agreed, except Orando of course.

The day was near but there was a slight problem, how would they handle the kissing scene.

"May I at least give her a kiss?" Arthur leaned over to Kiku their lips almost met but Kiku pushed him away.

"I`m sorry but I can`t handle this"

"it`s fine we understand"

that`s where the practice always been left on, the day came it time for their performance, everyone took their seats in the auditorium, some parents who have the time came to watch.

"Ladies and gentlemen the play is about to begin!"

After the opening remarks of the announcer the play began, the play was going so smoothly, except maybe the occasional times when Feliciano forgets his lines, also when Natalia would lose her cool when she saw Ivan not watching her.

"If you allow me to take dear snow white I`ll find a doctor to awake her from her long slumber"

"Ve we cannot allow that"

"May I at least give her a kiss?"

The dwarf (Feliciano) nodded his head and Arthur leaned over to Kiss Kiku, Kiku tried to keep himself cool as possible, then he felt Arthur`s soft lips pressing against his, he slowly sat up and continued the play, the play ended it was successful.

"Cheers!"

after the play everyone, the drama club and volunteer students celebrated in the ballroom, provided by the school for their hard work, there was dancing eating and games, it was noisy there are some students who bicker but they we`re enjoying the night.

"Hey Kiku why are you alone?"

Kiku turned his head to see Arthur, he blushed but tried to hide it and just turned back to look at the stars.

"Nothing I`m just not used to these Kinds of parties"

"Oh I see umm want to go for a walk?"

They walked past the school fountain, the fountain has an odd design of a blob like thing with glasses and an ahog and on top of it was a globe, on cue the fountain started to pour water and the lights of the fountain lit, it was beautiful.

"Umm hey Kiku..."

"Y-Yes Arthur-san?"

"umm hey I...I..."

he approached the other and lifted his chin, then placed a gentle sweet kiss upon his lips, the other was still shocked but did not pull away.

"A-Arthur-san.." he pushed him away and ran off.

"Wait Kiku!"

He chased after him; He was able to catch up to him in front of the dorms.

"Kiku please stop" he grabbed his wrist and made him face the other. "Look I think I love you....Please forgive me"

"I...I think so too"

His eyes widen in shock but just leaned over and kissed the other, this time he kissed back, they were having a sweet moment until they heard a click noise.

"Oh shit Elizabeta!"

Just then not only Elizabeta even Alfred, Francis, Feliciano, Ludwig, and a very upset Yao came out of hiding.

"Congratulations"

The only thing Kiku could do was look away while Arthur faces an agry Yao and the teasing of his friends; the night wasn't as quite as Arthur hoped.

_**Fin**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Finally I`m done with this fic.....**

**I know it`s boring and all but well...**

**I have no explaination...**

**Please don`t hate me...**

**Also I`m not sure if I got the lines right......  
**

**I`ll be posting another soon please wait**

**PLEASE EXCUSE TYPING ERRORS AND POOR PLOTTING**

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own hetalia or its characters......**

**Thank you to the supporters of ASAKIKU**


End file.
